


Before the Storm

by Spacetoys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetoys/pseuds/Spacetoys
Summary: Tony and Peter Quill have more time to interact before the big fight. It is set before Thanos snaps his fingers. A story set in a kind of limbo, before the major battle that here does not take place. It's about the relationship between two men who are not so very different from each other. *I'm known to edit after posting. *On hold for now but chapter 4 in the works. Wanted to basically write a story solo with these two not being always interrupted by other relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Edited Chapter 1 and 2 and added Chapter 3. I'm stretching the time here, to give the guys some time, obviously, so it is a fic not following the original timeline. There is definitely inaccuracies on the ship design because I haven't looked at the ship in much details.

"Let me ask you this one time, what master do you serve?" Doctor Strange said as he looked at the new guy.

"What master do I serve, am I supposed to say Jesus?" The blond man said as he pointed his gun at Spiderman.

The situation was not looking too good for any of them, but Tony's mouth upturned into a small smile that no one had detected. The new guy in the red motorcycle jacket had his kind of humor, though it wasn't as sharp as his own, he appreciate it.

"You're from Earth", he said, and he felt somehow relieved by that.

"I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri," the younger man said and he sounded offended.

Tony raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's on Earth dipshit," he said but lowered his weapon from the alien by his feet and suggested that they should work together. 

~~~~~~ 

A little later, when they were waiting to attack Thanos, Peter saw the man in the red, shining armor, sitting on top of a rock, staring into the distance.

He observed him briefly before turning to see his own team walking around, and doing similar things, which was not doing a lot. They were all quiet, before the big battle, before all hell was to break loose. Quill normally appreciated some down time, but today of all days he knew he was restless.

He sighted and leaned against a large rock as he inspected his gun; but, he wasn't really paying attention to it either because his thoughts were on Gamora. 

He was ready for anything and he was especially ready to beat Thanos into oblivion no matter what it took. He was getting her back, no matter what. He wasn't going to let something happen again to the person he cared so much about.

"You're thinking real hard there, Flash Gordon," someone said and Peter looked up to find the man he was just observing, suddenly on the ground next to him. His thoughts must have really distracted him. 

He called himself, Ironman. Peter had to admit that the name was pretty badass. But he wasn't going to tell that to him. The guy already had a pretty big ego, Quill could tell the type. He was going to get a surprise later though when he found out that Quill was really the leader here.

Peter eyed him briefly and scratched the top of his head as the dust went into his hair.

"That Flash Gordon comment isn't insulting, dude, I already told you that," he said frustrated and looked back at his gun.

Ironman seemed to however take that as a sign to continue.

"Okay, well, I'm not trying to insult you, actually, I wanted to talk" he said and Peter looked up.

Their was a look of determination in Ironman's gaze. 

"Look, Star Lord, right? 

Quill nodded briefly. 

"I have, we have, a job to do and we have to be on the same page here. That guy, we all got acquainted with, isn't some small time criminal from Earth that the cops can just put away and turn the key. He can handle any one of us with as little as a backwards glance. If we are to have a shot, we'll have to surprise him first."

He was only slightly bigger then Quill, but that was only because of the suit. Peter thought as he stood up straight to prove he wasn't such a small guy either. 

"I don't know about you, but there's a lot at stake here and we have to be ready," Ironman continued and his dark hair fell slightly into his face as he looked past Quill into the distance.

Peter watched as a drop of sweat left ironman's dark hair and landed on his cheek. The man didn't seem to notice as his eyes refocused back on him. 

Quill sighted and put his gun away before he pushed himself from the boulder. He walked passed Tony before he turned around to look at him and for the first time Tony saw some anger in those light brown eyes. 

"Hey, don't sell me out to be some asshole. I'm not going anywhere until I save my girl," Peter spat and crossed his arms.

Tony's hands went up briefly as if in a surrender.

"Okay, fair enough. I'm only saying that we are in unfamiliar territory here. We haven't exactly had time for any team bonding, but we have to work together as if we are a team."

Peter nodded.

"Agreed. And let me tell you that my team can handle it," he said as he walked towards Ironman, stopping an arm's reach away. "We're professionals here. We can beat up any old, ugly, ass, alien any day. So, what I am saying is that we can be a team, with your team, any day," Star Lord said proudly and approached him closer, so that Tony could smell some rather girly cologne on him.

Ironman lightly smiled at the way Star Lord displayed this over confident bravado, it reminded him of his younger self. Of course it wasn't always a good thing. 

"Alright, good. Pep talk over then," he said suddenly and his helmet was back on, so that the yellow eyes of the suit shined brightly in the dusty atmosphere. 

Peter's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"That was a pep talk? I think you need to work on that. But if you are ready, let's go finally kick some ass." 

"Not just yet, but soon. I'll be back later. I am going to check on my team and make sure Spiderman didn't go off on some adventure."

Ironman's more mechanical voice came out from the suit, and Peter thought he sounded cool.

"Later," Quill said and watched as Ironman lifted from the ground easily into the air.

~~~~~~~ 

Some time later, Tony came back to check on the man who called himself, Star Lord. It was a rather ridiculous name. But Tony didn't need much to understand that under the the brash, hot head, dumb blond attitude, there was a capable man there somewhere. The man couldn't have survived deep space without some sense.

As he landed, he realized that the man he was thinking about was still sitting there by the rock he left him by. But now his head was hanging down as he slept sitting up.

Tony scanned to find his other members further away in the distance. 

Everyone was still here.

Tony felt relieved. He spent the last three hours making last minute adjustments to his armor and it wasn't easy in these conditions. But, he was more worried that when he left, he would come back to find them all gone.

His dreams of being the last man standing kept him up on most nights now. They were getting to him. He needed to get a grip so he could fight with a clear head but he was losing ways to distract himself. He wished however that he could at least have a drink.

Sighing to himself, he went over and sat next to Star Lord. His suit made noises as he sat down, but the younger man seemed to be out cold.

Tony frowned and bared his hand from his Ironman suit, so that he could touch the man's shoulder lightly and then reached to feel the man's neck which felt soft to the touch.

Star Lord suddenly jumped at the contact as if he was electricuted and moved so fast that he managed to stand up briefly before he tripped on the rocks next to him and fell back to the ground. He recovered fast and suddenly Tony was faced with two twin guns pointed at him from a very close range.

He slowly put his hands up, and to make a point, he put his helmet back on, turning on the yellow eyes of his suit to shine brightly in the dark.

"It's me, idiot, don't shoot," he said slowly.

Quill sighted loudly and his body relaxed as he put his guns away and glared at the other man.

"Dude, that was very, very uncool. Don't you know you should never wake up a warrior like that?"

Tony's helmit faded away and suddenly Quill observed how his whole suit disappeared leaving Ironman in a black jacket and pants. 

"I apologize mighty warrior of space, but I did need to know if you died on me or not."

Tony said sitting back against the rock.

Quill made a face and crossed his arms. "Are you making fun of me? And doesn't your suit have like that kind of capability that it tells you stuff or do you just talk to yourself in it?" 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Her name is Friday and sometimes I actually like to do things the old fashion way."

"Sounds like what I would say, except I usually do things the old fashion way."

Star Lord watched him quietly for a minute. Taking in the fact that Tony Stark was really smaller than him without the big suit. But still, he could tell under the dark clothes he was wearing, he was still well built. 

"I'm going to be totally honest, a whole suit that can just fold away like that is actually very badass."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at him. The young man was staring at him with a little admiration. He felt it.

"It's nanotech. So, if we are to be a team, you could tell me your name."

"I knew that and It's Peter, Peter Quill and your a Stark. And there is no way you didn't actually know who I was, right?"

Tony looked at him a little surprised but he supposed he wasn't that slow. 

"Yeah, I guess you would know me, even if you are from Missouri; and to be honest with you, until yesterday, I didn't know who you were." 

Quill frowned, but his lips quickly turned back into a smirk. Tony observed that the young man carried his feelings on his sleeve.

"Well, you really shouldn't flatter yourself millionaire boy because if you didn't hear about me, you definitely missed out. Even if it looks like I am totally out of the loop for not being on Earth much, I'm not that out of the loop. And, my tech is like a million times more better. You saw how easily I stopped you? And that's just winging it. If I had time, I could easily immobilize you. The tech I can dig up and repair out here in space, is endless."

Tony couldn't resist and he smiled at Quill fully, and then he relaxed, putting his arms up behind his head.

"First of all, your tech? Yeah, very high end, and as you have admitted, you like my tech better. Second of all, more better? Great grammar there. And, third of all, dance-boy, I'm a billionaire, not millionaire. That magnetic toy you threw at me? Which, by the way, will not work again, is not some new technology. You may have been scraping away at various kinds of junk out here, but persistence and this" he pointed to his forehead, "is what really counts in the end."

Peter scratched his head as he looked at Tony and then sighted.

"Whatever man, If you like we can go and have a fight now, see who wins."

Tony shook his head.

"Waste of energy. And, remember we need it," he said and suddenly sobered up looking away.

Quill looked at him briefly with confusion.

"How do you know I like to dance?" Tony looked back at him and saw Quill's light blush. It made him look even younger. He couldn't see in the dark too well and almost put his suit back on just to see.

"Your network isn't very secure on your ship. I tapped into some files, found a video of you dancing away. Long story short, I don't think you'll be winning any beauty pageants with that song." 

Tony smirked but looked up towards the sky as if not caring.

Star Lord suddenly was in his personal space but really in his space, so that Tony could smell the man's perfume and it oddly smelled like flowers. The man's rather surprisingly large arms had grabbed him at the shoulders.

"Hey, what the hell man, those are my personal files! That's how I practice my secret new moves," Quill said and looked dead serious. Tony almost burst out laughing, but made himself stop. He didn't want to offend the younger man. Not really.

Peter wrinkled his forehead.

"Quill, relax, when I did that, I didn't know who you guys were, alright?" Tony said lightly, almost in a whisper and he hesitantly put his hand on Star Lord's shoulder easing him lightly off him; but he had to admit, the closeness wasn't unwelcoming.

Peter stared at him for a few seconds, making Tony observe how his light brown eyes danced around his face. The sudden attention of the younger man made him uneasy as he cleared his throat. 

Star Lord blinked and moved away, "yeah, sorry man. Not a big deal. I'm just frustrated. I can't really sleep and this waiting is killing me. I actually wish I could get back on the ship but it would be too far out right now, and we need the fuel."

Tony nodded in agreement though he thought Quill did just fine sleeping minutes ago. He went to sit down and the other man followed him.

They stayed silent for once as they sat together, staring up at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited Chapter 2 a little here for spelling, etc and some dialogue revision. Hope it helped. :)

Tony found himself suddenly alone. It was pitch black as he moved his hand against his face but he couldn't see it. He tried to bring his armor back on, but it wasn't working. He felt his fingers touch the cold rocks around him and he moved on his hands and knees until he was suddenly in a open clearing and it was raining.

He looked up at the rain falling down and cold droplets landed on his face. The sky suddenly opened up and became brighter as he heard thunder. 

He took the opportunity to look around and he almost stumbled into something soft. He looked down and his heart felt like it had turned to stone. 

Mixed with blood and rain and a lot of mud, there was Peter Quill's body. His red jacket was muddy, but not his face or his light brown eyes that were turned upwards, as if he was staring at him. But Tony knew he wasn't. 

He felt his heart racing and something heavy was on his chest. 

He put his hands to his chest but he couldn't feel his own heart beat.

This was not happening, he thought as he looked back down and to his horror, Star Lord's eyes did move and he was now staring back at him.

There was a look of satisfaction in the gaze and the face suddenly changed to that of Thanos.

"I will kill you."

Tony heard him say as he woke up yelling out, drenched in sweat.

And then there was a pair of large hands encircling his shoulders from behind and he jerked himself forward to get away.

He felt a hard surface beneath him when he fell forward, but as his hands landed on the hard surface, he realized that it wasn't cold anymore.

He was breathing hard when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Tony, I mean, Ironman, are you alright?"

Replacing the voice of Thanos, was Quill's more boyish voice.

His body twitched but he didn't voice his disapproval, as Star Lord moved up towards him and he could feel his warm breath near his ear as he rested his hands on his shoulders again so that he could easily push him up into a sitting position. 

He blinked and opened his eyes, taking in the artificial light and the sound of an engine. 

"Where are we?", he said slowly, acknowledging that Quill was behind him.

"I brought us back on my ship. Drax helped but then he left. He said he wanted to sleep outside."

Tony turned his head slowly and felt the closeness of Quill next to him. The man's bare right hand was still on his back and he realized that his left was holding his lightly. The man's hand was oddly soft. 

Tony grabbed the hand to make sure that the other man was really here.

Quill squeezed his hand back, but there was no comment from him and Tony was greatful for that.

He breathed in and out as he looked around. Quill's ship was small but roomy. He was somewhere at the back of the ship, and the younger man had made a bed for him out of some blankets on the floor. 

Tony felt touched a little by the gesture. Maybe he was getting old.

He looked up finally at the man who was still next to him and his gaze was stern but not unkind. 

"Are you alright?" Quill repeated and his hand withdrew from his grasp to very lightly touch his forehead.

It was a more intimate gesture, one he didn't expect, and Tony saw how Quill's eyes softened lightly before he jerked back a little at the contact.

Quill's lips frowned and he withdrew his hand.

"Sorry, I heard you, and wanted to be sure we weren't being attacked."

Tony nodded back and slowly started to stand up, but to his sudden frustration, Quill put his hand on his shoulder again.

"Hey, you had some pretty bad dream. I get it, man. You don't have to get up, just relax."

Tony's frown deepened and he tried to shrug off the hand. Quill put his hands up, mimicking the way Tony had done so previously. Tony looked at him as he slowly stood up. 

"I'm relaxed, now where is the bathroom?" 

Quill pointed to the hallway and Tony walked away.

The ship was well made, Tony could tell. It was a fine ship and it raised Quill's marks when it came to him knowing his way around mechanical engineering. He turned as he met a dead end and a red door opened to the bathroom. It was surprisingly a big door, but knowing what companions Quill traveled with it made sense. 

Walking up to the mirror, he stared at himself with some frustration for his eyes looked like that of a deer caught in the headlights. He splashed some water on his face and ran his hand against his dark hair. It was getting longer, so it was starting to curl up annoyingly. He spiked it up a bit with water as he thought of his dream. Everything about it was similar in context to his prior dreams, but not Quill. He was a new character in his dream and Tony felt nervous about it. Either Quill was a annoyingly impressionable person that even Tony was easily caught by his presence or his dreams were getting worse. They were hunting him now, so that he would remember that whoever was with him would suffer.

When he returned, the other man was sitting side ways in the pilot chair, but Tony observed that the ship wasn't entirely on. The lights were mostly all off, only where he was sleeping, there were some lights on. 

Quill had bought him here even though he said he wasn't going to return to his ship.

So, he was wasting energy on him.

Tony thought as he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. He looked out the window at the stars twinkling in the darkness of space.

"What's the time?"

"2 am"

Tony frowned and looked at Star Lord who was checking himself out in a small mirror that he was holding up towards the light.

"You should have woke me up."

Tony said and looked back out the window but he wasn't really looking.

Quill sighted loudly, and put his mirror away.

"What you should be saying is, thank you, Star Lord,"

Peter said proudly and that made Tony suddenly mad.

Turning from the window, he locked eyes with Quill's confident gaze. He felt himself suddenly moving, feeling his hands turn quickly into fists. He didn't really mean to, but he felt his guantlets already in place as he approached Quill.

It took some effort, but Tony forced his suit to cooperate at the last minute when he came up short to grab Quill's jacket, feeling the fabric slide a little against his bare fingers.

"Hey, man" Peter said, a little alarmed as he looked up at Tony with widened eyes. But besides that he remained still as Tony's grip tightened, forcing Quill's head to come up short, so that his face suddenly was up and personal with Stark's glaring eyes.

"If you want to save someone, worry about yourself; I don't need sleep. You understand?" Tony said and realized that he was griting his teeth and felt more angry then he should be. He observed how Quill's mouth twitched as if the man wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

Quill's eyes refocused however quickly and Tony was impressed how he could quickly regain his composture as he looked determined. He slowly put his hands on top of Tony's, lightly gripping the fists that wanted to tear off his jacket. It was a very light touch.

"Sorry man, but I made the call. If you want to go back there, fine by me, though Drax will be mad he carried you." 

"What?" Tony said quietly, looking confused and Quill's face brightened up a little, as he smirked.

"I think, seeing how you're not in the best of moods, even if you don't want to sleep, my ship is actually saving your ass right now. It is much more comfortable here and I'm fine if we chill here for a while."

Tony's hands loosened on Quill's jacket and then he withdrew them completely from Quill's relaxed grib. He stared at the younger man for a minute longer in frustration, but then he walked away.

"If you want to waste your fuel, fine by me," he said, feeling defeated slightly as he sat down in the back.

Quill smiled, and Tony's eyes caught the reaction. The man was easily flattered. 

Tony went to press some buttons and the chair reclined a bit back. He sighted and closed his eyes but then he opened them again. He stared up at the ceiling as he heard Quill moving around and then he heard him sit down in the chair next to him.

And, here was needing more attention. Tony smiled inwardly. 


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up to the sounds of Quill whispering frantically. He sounded like he was begging as if he was trying to convince someone of something. 

Tony snapped his eyes open and looked over at the young man.

Quill's hands were gripping the sides of the chair so tightly that he could see the fabric cracking under the pressure. 

He slowly stood up, and walked towards his chair.

"Hey, Star lord, wake up," he whispered but Quill's head only rolled to the side.

"Gamora?" Quill whispered almost desperately.

Tony froze for a second not knowing what to do and slowly rested his hand against the armrest of Quill's chair.

Quill's forehead was glistening with sweat and he observed how his light brown hair curled at the ends like one of those cupid's in silly, old school romantic cards. He resisted the urge to touch him again because maybe this time Quill would actually shoot him.

The man's eyes snapped open and Tony froze when he saw the fear in them.

To his discomfort, he saw a small tear escape Star Lord's right eye and it rolled down his cheek.

"Hey?" Tony whispered and there was a quickening in his own breath. Quill's almost panic stricken gaze made him break maybe too easily as he felt his hand move.

He curled his rough worn fingers, and touched the front side of his hand against Quill's cheek, sweeping the tear in the process.

Quill blinked at him and his gaze changed slowly but the expression was still wrong to Tony. He looked calm almost stoic.

It scared Tony a little for though he knew the man for a short time, he could deduce easily that the space cowboy was rarely quiet and rarely without strong feelings in those amber colored eyes.

Tony almost wanted to analyze those thoughts, but that wasn't his primary focus here. He lightly put both his hands on the man's shoulders and observed with relief that Quill did not jump at the contact. Only his eyes regained focus and he look at him with a little more confidence as he breathed in and out slowly.

Tony cleared his throat loudly but he didn't move away. He leaned a little towards Quill so the man could hear him better, in case his dream was still hunting him. He knew the feeling.

" I know it's not exactly who you want to see right now, but I am here," Tony said with a weak smile squeezing Quill's shoulders reassuringly.

Quill did something that Tony didn't expect from him. He slowly smiled up at him and brought his own strong arms to his waist, lightly encircling them around him. It wasn't a tight embrace but Tony could feel the warmth either way radiating from him. It made him actually comfortable for a lack of a better word. 

Tony closed his eyes.

"Sorry, I know you don't like hugs, but I need one and you did just say..."

Quill whispered and sounded almost shy, as if he wasn't sure of his own bold actions.

"It's fine," Tony interrupted him and wondered why the man thought he didn't like hugs.

Quill didn't actually meet his gaze this time but leaned forward, so that his face brushed Tony's black t-shirt.

"You're not wearing your jacket," Quill said and his fingers lightly roamed around his lower back.

Tony tensed for a brief second. Quill's large hands were touching him, he felt them through his t-shirt and they were not like Pepper's. There was a force to them, they were strong and very forward. He felt his heart rate increase. 

"Quill," he said with a little warning in the back of his throat. His face felt like it burned but it was only because Peter surprised him.

"I'm only kidding," Quill's fingers froze immediately, but he didn't leave his embrace.

Tony hugged him back by bringing his hands lightly to the man's neck. He felt him shiver under his touch, but it was meant to be comforting, at least Tony hoped so. He felt responsible here somehow, as the older man reassuring the younger hero. He wasn't of course sure what he was reassuring him of, but it was better than seeing the man on the verge of tears. That wasn't right.

"Hey, Quill, I don't want to interrupt, but we might have a problem."

Quill suddenly straighted up in his chair but he didn't let go of Tony. This made Tony lose his balance and he went forward. Suddenly Quill's hands were on his upper arms, holding him still. Tony braced himself by resting his hands against Quill's headrest and his right leg unfortunately had come up for more support, so that it was on the seat in between Quill's legs. He felt Quill's leather pants against his own leg and swallowed hard.

He looked down, and caught Quill's gaze as it suddenly changed. For a brief moment, Tony saw desire in those expressive eyes and it confused him. But, Quill looked away before Tony could really analyze the look. 

"I hope you weren't ease dropping Drax," Quill grunted, but he wasn't serious.

"What's the problem?" Tony interrupted and he slowly pushed himself away from Quill, feeling the hands leave his arms in the process. He felt it was time to get a grip and it looked like Quill needed it too.

"Hey, Ironman, hope you got some sleep, but with Quill there, I know he is a pain. I have to sleep next to him. And he likes to spoon sometimes. He calls it that. I think."

"Drax, c'mon man," Quill almost whinned and he crossed his arms as Tony moved away. He looked at Tony apologetically.

"Sorry Quill," Drax said flatly.

"Drax. Focus. What is the problem?" Tony said with more urgency.

"The wizard guy is gone. The spider-boy and Nebula went to find food. Quill wanted me to report if I found anything weird. There is something."

"Thank you for the camp status report, what is this something?" Tony grunted a little frustrated.

Quill cracked a smile and Tony almost smiled back. 

"It's big. I can tell you that. I want you to know I'm going to fight it now."

Quill went to look at his radar and back at Tony.

"Looks like somebody wants to join our party, but I can't tell who from here. Maybe it is from Thanos?" 

Tony looked at him sharply but he was already someplace else in his mind.

"Drax is going to go fight it alone. He's not very good at waiting."

Peter informed him as if it was a fact.

"I'm on it," Tony said and his suit slowly appear on his arms, shoulders, chest, and his legs, until his helmet was back in place as well.

Peter moved away from his controls, and pressed a button, and his own helmet was swiftly on as he went quickly to his weapons.

Tony was much faster as Ironman though. He was near him before Quill could turn around.

"Quill, I don't need backup. There's only one of them."

Quill narrowed his eyes at him which made Tony a little uncomfortable for he hadn't seen Quill mad before.

"I'm going," Peter said firmly.

Tony just stared at him, but then he sighted as he turned to walk towards the back of the ship.

"Friday"

"Yes, boss?"

"Got a lock on that thing?"

"It is a humanoid, of unknown origin, with six limbs and four fingers."

"Could it be from Thanos?

"Unable to determine from current data." 

"Theories?"

"It appears to be genetically engineered."

"Great, sounds like fun," Tony said sarcastically as he looked back towards Quill.

"If you're going, let's go; just make sure your not in the way of my attacks."

"Hell yeah I'm going and don't you worry about that I have my own attacks," Quill said quickly and grabbed the rest of his gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have went a number of ways in this chapter but the characters did the talking. Fighting scenes next chapter. Not sure yet if there will be one or two more chapters on the way. I'll find out as I go. ;)


End file.
